


'aurora'

by idol_camus



Series: camus' songs - camus' relationships [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also myuren helps me live i stg, cuddling in a storm is my aesthetic, god this is sickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idol_camus/pseuds/idol_camus
Summary: myu and ren have a disgustingly fluffy relationshipcue cuddling during a winter 'storm'





	'aurora'

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many ships with myu, but this takes the freaking cake yo

"You're cold."  
It is mid-December, very close to Christmas. Snow swirls outside frosty windows and the wind howls, gently shaking the window panes. In the condo that belongs to the idol group Quartet Night, two figures huddle under blankets.  
"C'mere."  
The two figures hunch further together, mumbling sweet nothings with hoarse voices. Their limbs are tangled; Their hair a knotted mess - but they are together, they have each other.  
"I love you."  
"You are my world."  
The strawberry blonde moves to initiate a kiss, his eyes almost glazed in a state of passion - yet purity. The blonde accepts the kiss, his slender hands moving to grasp the other man's waist. Their lips - their bodies - move as one, twisting to adapt to the other's shape.  
"I'm so lucky to have you."  
"You make me so happy."  
The blonde smiles gently at the strawberry blonde, his bright blue eyes glittering.  
"You are my 'never-ending love story', Ren."


End file.
